Dean, Meet Sam
by Candygal
Summary: Four year old Dean didn't want to be a big brother. He was perfectly okay with being the only child. That was, until he realised just what being a big brother meant...


**Author's notes: **Something a wrote a little while ago, thought I'd add it! Hope everyone enjoys it:)**

* * *

**

**DEAN, MEET SAM**

_9 months ago…_

'_Dean' John smiled at his son when he found him playing with his toys in the living room._

'_Hi daddy' Dean grinned and stood up, sensing there was something his father wanted to tell him. 'Is mummy feel better?' _

'_She is' John nodded. 'And guess what? You're going to have a little, baby brother or sister!' John grinned happily._

_Dean frowned. 'I don't want one!' he snapped and John's grin faded a notch. 'Babies yell and poop' Dean said in a matter-of-factly voice that made is father laugh._

'_But you're going to be a big brother' John sat on the couch beside him. 'That's a big responsibility'_

'_Big re-ponda-belly?' Dean gasped. 'What's that?' he climbed onto the couch beside his father in interest._

'_Well, when you become a big brother, you become a very important person' John nodded. 'Because your little brother or sister is going to need your help. They will need someone to play with and someone make sure they grow up happy…' John was terrible at these things, but Mary was resting so he was stuck with this job. 'And someone to help them feel brave'_

'_That sounds like a lot of hard work' Dean frowned. 'When do I get to meet my brother or sister?'_

'_It will take some time for him or her to grow inside mummy's tummy before she or he is ready to come out' John said and Dean nodded, going back to play with his toys._

* * *

Present… 

Dean sat on the hospital chair nervously. He legs swung back and forth since they weren't long enough to reach the floor yet. He knew his dad was somewhere down the hall getting them both drinks while Mary was having his baby brother. John and Mary said they would wait until the baby was born before they knew if it was a boy or girl, but Dean had a feeling. He just knew he had a baby brother and nothing his parents said was going to convince him otherwise.

'Here you go' John returned and handed Dean a cold soda. 'How are you doing big boy?'

'Daddy' Dean frowned at him. 'Stop smiling like that, you look like a clown'

John laughed. 'Is that so? Well, hey come you're not smiling?'

'I can hear mummy screaming every now and again' Dean stopped swinging his legs. 'Is she okay?'

'Of course, that's just normal. When a mummy has a baby, well it's hard work to get it out and-'

Dean scrunched his face up in disgust, so John stopped.

'I still don't want to be a big brother' Dean pouted and was getting increasivly bored. 'Can I walk around?' he pleaded. 'I won't go far, I promise! Please?'

'Okay' John sighed. 'Just don't get lost arlight?'

'Yay!' Dean jumped off his chair and made his way down the hall. He passed many closed doors and heard a few babies crying. Dean covered his ears to try and block out the noise. He reached a room at the end and was curious. He pushed the door handle and pulled the door open cautiously, peeking inside.

'Argh!' he yelped and slammed the door. Dean ran back to John screaming.

'I don't want one!' he cried.

'What?' John did know what was going on. 'One what?'

'Baby!' Dean howled. 'There's a big room full of them!' he panicked. 'How will they know which one is my brother?'

John still couldn't understand why Dean was so sure he had a brother. 'They will know' John said.

'But how?' Dean asked and never heard the answer as a nurse approached them.

'Mr Winchester?' she asked.

'Dean, just wait here okay?' John smiled and tried not to cry as he followed the nurse back to Mary's room.

* * *

He entered the room and saw his wife crying in joy as she held the baby in her arms. 

'Dean was right' she sniffed. 'It's a boy!' she handed John his son and the proud father was now crying himself.

'And he hasn't cried once' Mary said. 'The doctors said babies should cry to get their lungs working or something, but he came out and was just looking around'

John leaned closer to Mary as they both smiled at the newborn.

'What so you think we should call him?' Mary asked.

'I named Dean' John reminded her. 'You can name this little boy'

Mary thought for a couple minutes before it just came to her. 'Samuel' she smiled.

'Hello Samuel' John said quietly to the sleeping baby. 'Sam for short' he then added.

'Go get Dean' Mary then got excited and John handed her Sam back while he went to get their stubborn eldest.

* * *

'Dean, would you like to meet your little brother?' John asked as he found the boy sitting on the chair with his arms crossed. 

'No' Dean replied but John picked him up anyway.

* * *

John placed Dean on the bed beside Mary. She showed Dean baby Sam and the four-year-old's face went from annoyed to interested. 

'Dean, say hello to your little brother Sam' John told him.

'Why is he so small?'

'He's just a baby' Mary tried not to laugh at how confused Dean looked.

'But he's red' Dean said. 'Are babies supposed to be red, daddy?' Dean looked up to John as if he expected him to know everything.

'New babies are, it'll change after a few weeks' John said.

'He's so little' Dean touched one of Sam's hands carefully. 'He might break!' Dean yanked his hand away as though Sam was about to fall apart. He didn't understand how his parents found this to be funny…this was serious!

'Can I hold him?' Dean then asked. 'I'll be real careful!'

Mary smiled and sat up a bit. She handed Sam to Dean after instructing him how to hold the baby right.

Dean smiled down at his baby brother. Sam's face turned to a frown and he looked up at Dean in interest.

'Hi Sam' Dean said softly. 'I'm Dean' he said and his brother just blinked at him before his face formed into a sort of smile. 'I'm your big brother' Dean smiled. 'Daddy saids that a real big re-ponda-belly' he nodded and Sam seemed to find humor in that, as though he knew his brother had no idea what he was talking about.

'Sammy like me' Dean smiled at his parents as Sam's face was clearly of joy.

'You're his big brother' Mary smiled back.

'And I'm gonna play with him' Dean decided. 'I'm gonna make sure no one make him sad, or hurts him' Dean nodded as his parents listened proudly. 'My little brother' Dean smiled.

Sam looked at him and reached out, tightening his small hand over Dean's thumb.

'I love you, Sammy' Dean smiled and kissed his brother on the forehead as Sam gave him a look, a look that clearly reflected Dean's words.

'I think he loves you too' Mary said.

'I know he does' Dean nodded. 'He's my little brother and he knows I'm gonna look after him' he said, so determined in his own words. 'I'll look after you Sammy' he whispered to the baby. 'I'll always look after you'

* * *

**Author's notes: **Please! Let me know what your thoughts are of this fic! Thanks for reading :) 


End file.
